


please, don't bite

by montecarlos



Series: Howl [3]
Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Biting, Blood, Gen, M/M, Violence, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t heal him-” Sean whispers, voicing Pierre’s greatest nightmare. Pierre looks down at Mitch, down at the darkened blood still flowing from his wounds and feels the bile rise in his throat. They can’t lose him, they just can’t. </p><p>Pierre has an important decision to make, one that's a matter of life or death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please, don't bite

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't have been possible without my darling wives; Jamie, Emma and Amy. I'm thankful for them and their input and for the cheerleading, I couldn't have done this without you guys. I love you. ♥♥♥
> 
> This borrows a few elements of the Teen Wolf element but I've played around with it a little to fit the universe - like the Kanima venom. Warnings for biting, for blood and for cpr. Title from Troye Sivan's Bite.

Alex gasps out in pain, feeling his wolf claw out inside him, howl to be released. His fingernails curve into claws as he feels his wolf plead to be let go, he can feel Mitch’s presence, Mitch’s thoughts for a moment before he doubles over in pain - his vision turns red, as he feels himself sink to the ground. He thinks only of Mitch, needles threading through his vision, into his skin, as the howl bubbles past his lips. He needs to get to Mitch, to his mate. Staggering to his feet, he blinks back the tears of pain, the connection between Mitch and himself falters for a second. 

Stumbling through the woods, feeling the wolf push up against his chest, he tentatively reaches out to Mitch, only to gasp out as the pain slices through him. The howl falls past his lips.   
  
“Mitch!” The scream carries for miles, echoes through the valley.    
  


* * *

  
  
Pierre hears the scream of pain echo through the air, pulling himself out of the armchair he’s been resting in. His eyes immediately glow red as he sniffs the air, every sense on edge.    
  
“Alex...something’s wrong,” Pierre whispers, his mouth dry as he probes the connection between himself and Alex.    
  
“What’s going on?” Sean asks, eyebrow raised in concern. “What’s wrong with Alex?”   
  
Pierre closes his eyes and focuses on Alex, focuses on the bond between them, only to flinch away, pain pushing itself through his chest. “Fuck, I can barely feel him-”   
  
“That’s not a good thing is it?” Sean says quietly.    
  
“I should be able to feel him but I...all I can feel is pain,” Pierre says, biting his lip in agony. “Something’s wrong with Mitch, that’s all I can feel,”   
  
“Mitch?” Sean’s eyes darken with worry. “What’s going on with Mitch?”   
  
“He’s in trouble,” Pierre says, pausing and shifting as another howl tears through the air. His face turns pale, his eyes widening. “Shit, shit, we have to go-”   
  
“What’s happening?” Sean asks, brows furrowed in confusion.    
  
“We have to go now, bring your medical bag, we have to move-” Pierre snaps, feeling the wolf curl up inside his chest, fighting to be released.    
  
“Why?” Sean begins but Pierre ignores him, grabbing hold of his medical bag and shoving the taller teenager towards the door. “Pierre, what the fuck is going on-” He begins, only to feel Pierre stiffen against him as another howl rips through the air. “Pierre, what-”   
  
“That was Alex’s call-”   
  
“Yes, he’s summoning you-” Sean begins, still confused. “Why are you freaking out?”   
  
“That wasn’t any old call, Sean, that was a call of mourning…” Pierre says, his voice barely a whisper.    
  
“Mourning? But why would he be mourning-” Sean’s face pales. “Fuck, no, he can’t be-”   
  
“We need to move now,” Pierre says, feeling the wolf howl against his bones. “Don’t think about it, just go,” He sounds like he barely believes the words himself as the door slams shut behind the pair, the cool evening air still swirling with their alpha’s screams of pain.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Please, please, no more,” Mitch calls out into the air, tears falling down his cheeks as he bites down on his lip. Pain floods through his chest, pinches at every nerve as the claws dig deeper into his chest. He watches the dark eyes on him - they’re emotionless, inhuman, the tongue darting out to brush over parted, cracked lips.    
  
“A-Alex-” He calls out, feeling the blood roll down over his chest as the creature hisses at him, the eyes still locked on him.   
  
He gasps out at the pain, at the bruises forming on his body - he’s not even sure how the creature found him. He remembers the last thing he said to Alex - “I’ll be fine, Ace, stop worrying,” - tears fall down his face as he wonders if that would be the last thing he’d ever say to Alex - to his Alexander, his mate. He sobs, tears falling down his cheeks as he bites down on the inside of his cheek, hoping that his pain isn’t transferring to Alex.   
  
“S-stop,” He gasps out, feeling the dizziness wash over him as he glances down at the floor, dark red blood staining the concrete slabs - bright scarlet on grey - Mitch feels slightly light-headed as his head rests against the wall.   
  
The creature’s claw slice into him, slice through the skin, through the muscle, eliciting another scream from the human. Mitch digs his fingernails into his palms, feeling the warm rush of blood dance over his feverish skin, his hair sticking to his forehead. He screams out, tries to expel the agony that way - he knows that if Alex is nearby, he will hear Mitch’s pained screams.   
  
“Please, please, Alex-” He whimpers, staring into the eyes of the creature that will kill him.   
  
They’re cold eyes - cold and blue - nothing like Alex’s warm brown ones. Mitch feels blood bubble up inside his throat as he takes in a ragged breath, fights for air. The creature cocks its head at him and _ smiles _ . Mitch growls low in his throat watching the sharp pointed teeth pull themselves into some sick, twisted grin. The claws sink deeper and deeper, Mitch tries to breathe through the pain, tries to stay awake - but he can feel the dizziness take over, the fuzz and warmth wash over his bones. He hears a door wrench open and a familiar growl taints the air - Mitch sees the glow of crimson eyes before he’s lost to the void.    
  


* * *

  
  
Pierre slams his way through the door, wrenching the wood away from the hinges, having scented Mitch to the exact spot. The pain is heavy and thick in the air and Pierre lets out a low growl, as the creature turns away from Mitch and fixes its emotionless eyes on the pair standing in the doorway. The creature pulls its claws away from Mitch, the air filling with a squelching sound before the human drops wordlessly to the floor. Sean moves to surge forward, his face paling as he takes in the blood spreading across the concrete - however, before he can reach Mitch, Pierre grabs hold of his wrist.    
  
“Don’t-” He growls out, his eyes never leaving the creature.   
  
“We need to help, Mitch, what if Alex-” Sean argues, trying to tug his wrist away.    
  
“I told you,” Pierre growls, eyes narrowed. “We need to deal with this thing first, just stay back and-”   
  
“What if it hurts you too?” Sean says, shaking his head. “What if-”   
  
“Sean, please stop,” Pierre says softly. “Just stay back and let me handle this,” He says, his eyes moving from the creature to settle on Sean for a moment. “I’ll be okay,” He whispers, holding Sean’s gaze. Sean nods, a smile curving over his lips before a snarl tears through the air. Sean feels himself be wrenched away as the creature runs towards Pierre, slashing at the air with its razor sharp claws.    
  
Pierre growls under his breath, his eyes flashing dark scarlet as he stands his ground, Sean still hidden behind him as he blocks the claws easily, his fangs tearing up through his gums. The growl tears through the stuffy air, the scent of Mitch’s blood is overpowering - as the creature and Pierre stalk around each other, sizing the other up. The creature hisses at Pierre who snaps back with equal ferocity before it stalks forward, its dark eyes shining. Pierre ducks the claws that tear at him as the two tangle together, Pierre growling as his claws find the creature’s side, digging in deep. The creature hisses in pain - there are few things more painful than the claws of an alpha - as it rips itself free and scarpers, disappearing into the shadows for a moment.    
  
Sean fiddles with his medical bag, his eyes locked on the bloody puddle surrounding Mitch - the human still hasn’t opened his eyes. Pierre glances at him, willing him not to move, knowing that the creature will strike at any moment. However, Sean, focused on the blood, runs forward to tend to Mitch. However, a hiss interrupts him as he drops to his knees before the stricken human and the creature darts out of the shadows, its eyes like obsidian, fixed on Sean. However, Pierre throws himself into the path of the creature, his hand curling into a fist. The scales are cold and hard to the touch, as the creature fights back, claws digging into the front of Pierre’s chest. Pierre howls in pain, wrenching himself away as the creature moves in for another attack.    
  
The creature wraps its hand around his neck and squeezes for a moment. Pierre gasps for air, trying to take in a breath for his lungs before the creature cock its head and hisses widely, tossing him against the wall. Pierre growls in pain as his back hits the wall, the bricks groaning at the sudden weight against them.    
  
“Mitch, Mitch!” Sean’s voice filters through the air, panicked and high pitched. His hands are blood-stained, dark scarlet against the tanned fingers. It looks wrong, Sean pressing down on Mitch’s wounds, fighting to keep him alive, fighting to keep him with them. Pierre almost forgets himself as he watches the shadows around the pair shift. He forces himself to his feet, intercepting the creature stalking towards Sean and Mitch. Pierre growls, looking down at Mitch getting paler by the second, at Sean’s worried eyes, and slashes at the creature with all his might. However, the creature catches his wrist and twists it, spitting at him with venom.    
  
“Sean-” Pierre begins as the creature knocks him to the floor, its claws curling into Pierre’s skin as he fights, snapping at the creature with his jaws, letting out another howl, hoping that Alex will hear. He needs his fellow alpha here, he knows he’s not strong enough to do this alone. His howl intensifies as the creature leans in, its fangs dangerously close to Pierre’s neck, Pierre fighting to get it off, to dispel the creature back to the shadows. He readies himself for the pain but it never comes, it never arrives.    
  
He hears Alex before he sees him. The roar of his alpha tears through the air before the creature is torn from him and thrown up against the wall by a furious half-transformed Alex. His fangs snap at the creature, his eyes a deeper red than Pierre has ever seen. He feels the relief sink into his bones as Alex’s claws sink into the creature making it hiss in pain.    
  
“Pierre,” Alex snarls. “Go and heal Mitch,” It’s clearly an order, Pierre thinks as he pulls himself over to where Sean is still tending to Mitch’s wounds. The human is still pale, blood in the corner of his mouth, his chest barely rising and falling. Pierre tries to focus on Mitch, on Sean still holding it together as he listens to the low growl of Alex in the background, his attention focused on the slow beat of Mitch’s heart.    
  
“Pierre-” Alex hisses and Pierre jolts at his alpha’s command, his hand moving to dance over the darkest part of Mitch’s shirt. He feels the human breathe out against him and closes his eyes, focuses on pushing his energy into Mitch as he listens carefully to Alex fighting the creature next to him, hears the sound of fists hitting scales, tries to focus on healing Mitch, pouring everything into him. He thinks only of knitting Mitch’s skin back together, of the brown eyes of his alpha’s mate opening once more - the pain intensifies in his gut, travels all over his body, up into his veins. It hurts, the pain is like a knife, like silver pressing against wounds -    
  
“Pierre!” Sean’s voice cuts through the dull haze and Pierre opens his eyes, the pain washing away. He looks down to find Mitch still slumped against the floor, his wounds still deep, still leaking blood. “He’s not - it’s not working!” Pierre screams out, the dizziness still lurking in his vision. He glances up to meet Alex’s vision - the red eyes look haunted, look frightened at the sight of Mitch lying on the floor. Pierre knows that every fibre of his being is screaming at him to go to his mate, to protect Mitch from the danger.   
  
“Shit, shit, shit,” Pierre mutters under his breath, his eyes meeting Sean’s dark ones. “I’ll try again,” He whispers, moving his hand lower, the blood sticking to his palm as he closes his eyes once again, tries to move some of his energy into the pale human.  
  
He sinks back into the pain, drinks it in again, gritting his teeth when it washes over his body. Pierre feels his body sink against Mitch’s, fighting to put his energy into the human - it hurts, like silver in wounds, like the teeth biting into him, like Alex’s teeth scraping against his neck - before he opens his eyes, gasping for breath.   
  
“You can’t heal him-” Sean whispers, voicing Pierre’s greatest nightmare. Pierre looks down at Mitch, down at the darkened blood still flowing from his wounds and feels the bile rise in his throat. They can’t lose him, they just  _ can’t _ .    
  
“Pierre, what’s happening-” Alex growls out, his voice muffled.    
  
“I can’t - I can’t heal him,” Pierre calls out, looking down at the pale Mitch. “He, he-”   
  
“Do something!” Alex roars as the creature advances on him once more hissing. “You have to do something-” He begins, only for the words to die on his lips as the creature cuts him across the neck with its claws, clear liquid searing into Alex’s pale skin. Pierre barely has time to react, his claws popping out of his nailbeds, his hackles rising as he watches Alex fall to the floor. The howl tears from his lips as the creature wavers slightly, Pierre sees the clawmarks cutting deep into its chest. It turns its eyes to Sean and Pierre, who lets out a low guttural growl. The creature meets his gaze for a moment, its eyes looking remarkably human before it slinks past the pair, hissing as it disappears into the shadows.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Alex, Alex!” Pierre pulls himself to his feet, shaking Alex. However, the alpha remains rigid on the floor, his eyes frozen in place, barely moving. “Alex, what’s going on-” Pierre whispers, his hand dancing over his alpha’s cheek.    
  
“Pierre, stop,” Sean says, finally finding his voice, still tending to Mitch’s wounds.    
  
“But he’s hurt, he’s not moving-” Pierre says, his voice filled with panic.    
  
“He’s paralysed,” Sean says, his eyes flickering over to Alex, still lying on the floor. “That creature was a Kanima, he’s been injected with the venom which causes paralysis,”   
  
“Venom?” Pierre whispers, his hands settling on Alex. “What the fuck, Sean-”   
  
“It’s okay, it will wear off in about fifteen minutes,” Sean says, his eyes turning back to Mitch, his fingers resting over Mitch’s wrist, counting the beats. His brow suddenly furrows and he moves his fingers further up his arm, pressing them into Mitch’s paling skin.    
  
“What’s wrong-” Pierre begins, worrying his lip, his hand still holding Alex’s gently, stroking over the skin. “Sean, what-” He says, panic threading through his voice.    
  
“Shit, shit, shit-” Sean whispers under his breath as he drops Mitch’s hand and pulls himself to his knees. The sick feeling twists inside Pierre’s chest as he watches Sean’s hands fall over Mitch’s chest, over the blooded plaid shirt and begin pumping. He feels his mouth turn dry at the sight of Sean slamming his interlinked hands down on Mitch’s chest, the human still pale and lifeless underneath his hands.    
  
“C’mon, Mitch, no-” Sean mutters to himself, teeth gritted as he pushes down on Mitch’s chest for an eternity - time seems to stop still as Pierre watches Sean’s hands force down onto Mitch, forcing his chest to compress. His fingers pinch Mitch’s nose as he blows down into Mitch’s mouth, the Kiwi’s chest temporarily rising, but it’s artificial. Pierre squeezes Alex’s hand, the alpha motionless on the floor, trying to comfort his alpha. Sean’s curses tear through the air as a wave of panic floods through the room, Sean’s emotions leaking out from beneath his mask as he continues to push on Mitch’s chest.    
  
Pierre hears the crack, can feel it before it even appears. He bites his lip as Sean carries on through the pain, through the waves of anguish that are flooding him. Tears prick at the corners of the human’s eyes as he looks down at Mitch’s broken, bloodied body.    
  
“C’mon, Mitchy. You have to live for us, for Alex, for the pack, c’mon-” He pleads through cracked, chapped lips. His hands continue to press down on Mitch’s chest, watching for any sign of life. His shaking fingers feel for a pulse before he curses and resumes the compressions. 

  
“Mitch-” Sean pleads, tears falling from his cheeks as his breath turns ragged. A high pitched scream tears through the air - it sounds familiar to all of them - the hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end, the air chilling around them as Mitch seems to pale at the sound. Sean’s face goes chalk white and his hands still on Mitch’s chest.    
  
“Sean, what are you doing?” Pierre whispers, looking at his friend in horror. “Sean, what are you doing-”   
  
“That was the cry of a banshee,” Sean whispers from between cracked lips.   
  
“Why did you stop? You can’t stop, you can’t let him die-” Pierre reasons, still gripping Alex’s hand.    
  
“There’s nothing more I can do, Pierre, I’m sorry-” Sean says, tears falling down his cheeks.    
  
“No, no,” Pierre mutters, shaking his head. “No, you have to save him, Sean, you can’t-”   
  
“I can’t do anything else, Pierre. He’s dying, there’s nothing I can do to save him now-”   
  
“No, no, it will kill Alex if he-” Pierre says, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes.    
  
“There’s nothing I can do,” Sean repeats, turning his dark eyes on the alpha. “But there’s something you can do,”   
  
Pierre feels his wolf curl inside his chest at Sean’s words, feels him scramble to attention. “No, no, I can’t, I can’t do that, Alex would kill me-”   
  
“It’s the only way to save him,” Sean reasons, his hands are covered with dry, flaking blood - Mitch’s blood, Pierre thinks with frightening realisation. “I wish there was another way but-”   
  
“I can’t do it, I can’t give him the bite-” Pierre says, shaking his head, feeling the salt wash over his cheeks, the wolf howling out inside him, fighting to take over. He knows his eyes are flashing scarlet from the worried glance that Sean is giving him. “I can’t, I can’t-” He repeats but his words are silenced by a gentle squeeze to his fingers. It’s barely there, Pierre barely feels it but he looks down at Alex, his scarlet eyes fixed on his mate. Pierre knows he’s fighting inside, fighting to be with Mitch.    
  
“P-Prre-” He slurs out, his unfocused eyes flickering up to Pierre for a moment.    
  
“Alex,” Pierre whispers, his finger stroking over Pierre’s hands.   
  
“S-save him,” Alex mutters, holding Pierre’s gaze - two pairs of scarlet alpha eyes lock on each other, one pleading, the one unfocused.    
  
“Alex, but I can’t-”    
  
“P-please, I w-will-” Alex pauses, closing his eyes for a moment, his eyes flickering over to Mitch with worry. “I will d-die without h-him, the c-connection’s breaking,” He says, still fixed on the floor.    
  
“I can’t do that to him,” Pierre shakes his head.    
  
“P-please-” Alex pleads.    
  
It’s one word that breaks Pierre’s resolve. He strokes over Alex’s hand with his thumb, as though to offer comfort before he stands up and makes his way over to Mitch. The human looks even smaller laid out on the floor, he would look like he was sleeping if it wasn’t the sickly pallor of his skin and the front of his shirt smeared with dark blood. Pierre falls to his knees, closing his eyes to stop the tears leaking out, leaning into Mitch’s body. The human is still warm, still human for now - Pierre thinks as he leans down, lining his mouth up with Mitch’s neck.    
  
Pierre feels the tears fall as he thinks about Alex paralysed on the floor, powerless to protect his mate, thinks about Sean shaking and pale next to him, his hands covered in Mitch’s blood. He closes his eyes as he bites down on Mitch’s neck, his teeth immediately hitting the vein. He pours everything he has into Mitch, pours all the energy he has, feeling himself sag against the human, his mouth still connected to him. He sobs as he thinks about the humanity Mitch will lose, if he survives the bite - he will be cursed to this life forever, a life he never choose.    
  
“Mitch-” Pierre whispers, thinking about how Mitch will never be the same again, will never age, will suffer during the full moon - Pierre thinks about him screaming in pain as his fangs tear through his gums, his claws curve through his fingernails, screaming out as his eyes turn amber under the dull light of the moon. He wrenches his mouth away, the blood dripping from his lips as he looks down at Mitch, at the pale face of his alpha’s mate. His lips are slightly parted, his eyes are closed, he looks peaceful. However, Pierre looks down at the blood coating his chest, dripping down his neck and feels his wolf take over, bubble up to the surface. He barely realises what he’s doing, lost in a haze as he feels himself transform into his wolf, allows him to take over, to seek the solace of the woods. The smell of pine masks the smell of the blood tainted with iron.    
  
Pierre doesn’t see Mitch’s eyes snap open, a beautiful gold colour ignites the irises as Mitch takes his first breath of his new life.    



End file.
